


Call the Expert

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Family, Holmes Brothers, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: When the Holmes brother's get out of hand, John calls in an expert for help...





	Call the Expert

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: Cold Rain  
Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

John stretched enjoying the feel as his joints popped and realigned in the quiet morning. The sound of the rain pitter-pattered against the windows…

John realized it was not the sound of rain against the windows, but against the floor.

“Bugger! I told Sherlock it was going to rain and to close the windows when he came in.”

John jumped out of bed and immediately ran to close the windows. The cold autumn rain beat against his bare feet that nearly slipped on the damp wood floor. He quickly grabbed the first absorbent thing he saw and used it to dry the floor. It certainly was not done on purpose, but that it turned out to be Sherlock’s dressing gown was a bonus.

A sound made him look out the window. 

“Oh, for…!”

He face-palmed with disbelief.

John had left Sherlock and Mycroft arguing last night. An argument that had apparently continued overnight, which the two chose to take outside in order not to disturb those sleeping inside the cottage.

Somehow the words turned into wrestling match.

Now, two muddy brothers glared and shivered in the cold morning rain.

“Oh, I need the expert for this.” John went for help.

John watched with glee as the two grown men froze in terror when Mummy yanked the door open with fury.

“BOYS!”


End file.
